


Tabula Rasa

by dunkelgrau



Category: Agatha Christie's Poirot (TV), Grimm (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Poirot - Agatha Christie, Poirot - All Media Types, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A Series Of Christmas Tales, Crossover, Epic Bromance, Gen, lots of easter eggs
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-20
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunkelgrau/pseuds/dunkelgrau
Summary: Многие догадываются о том, что Майкрофт Холмс умеет выбирать себе приспешников и грамотно их вербовать. Многие понимают, что зачастую Майкрофт Холмс даёт людям шанс начать с чистого листа. Но чтоб настолько…
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. Tabula rasa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В декабре 2010 всё это началось, как фанфик в рамках Secret Santa по заявке дайри-юзера Sandy_Martin... да и продолжалось так ещё три года. Сложно было удержаться, сами понимаете.))

— Он меня пугает, — тоном, не подразумевавшим испуга ни в какой степени, констатировал Шерлок, глядя на сидевшего напротив человека. 

И правильно делает, подумал Джон, нервно косясь на их собеседника. Они сидели в комнате для допросов уже не меньше десяти минут: странный тип в наручниках и с забинтованной шеей, они с Шерлоком и заметно нервничавший Лестрейд. И ждали. Преимущественно молча. 

В принципе, уже сам факт того, что представленного в наручниках индивида они при содействии отдела Лестрейда выслеживали целую неделю, говорил за себя. Шерлок два раза падал в обморок от истощения. Лестрейд один раз сорвался и закурил. Джон отпрашивался с работы почти каждый день, вяло оправдываясь перед Сарой. Даже кавалерия Майкрофта, с чьей подачи и был затеян розыск, не особенно помогала. Джона удивляло, как тип с настолько неприятно приметной внешностью — черноглазый, черноволосый, смахивавший на какого-то средневекового рокера, — умудрялся так лихо заметать следы. Однако Шерлок не был бы Шерлоком, если бы не вычислил даже казавшегося невидимкой человека.

И теперь они ждали. С точки зрения Джона, они ждали неизвестно, чего. Лестрейда спрашивать было бессмысленно: инспектор сидел с видом, вопиявшим о потребности в антистрессовом одеяле, антистрессовой подушке и антистрессовой бутылке виски. Шерлок со свойственным ему отсутствием внимания к окружающим просто пропускал уточняющие вопросы мимо ушей. Странный тип в наручниках выглядел так, что спрашивать что-то непосредственно у него не хотелось; в его присутствии возникала почти непреодолимая тяга сбежать подальше. 

Факт того, что Шерлок с привычной бестактностью в лоб объявил собственные соображения на тему присутствующего лица, с одной стороны, был ожидаемым, а с другой — беспокоил. Потому что если странный тип в наручниках пугал Шерлока, нормальным людям он был способен внушать ужас.

То, что в дверь комнаты для допросов деликатно постучали, только добавило ситуации сюрреализма. Впрочем, стучаться в такой ситуации мог только один человек.

— Войдите, — буркнул Лестрейд.

При виде вошедшего в комнату Майкрофта Холмса незнакомец в наручниках очень резко отшатнулся. На взгляд Джона, это многое объясняло. И давало пищу для ещё большего количества вопросов.

— Добрый день, — вежливо высказался Майкрофт, глядя в основном на типа в наручниках.

— Могли бы и предупредить, — сипло отметил тот, буравя старшего Холмса взглядом.

— Тогда не было бы сюрприза, — спокойно парировал Майкрофт. — И не надо на меня так смотреть. Боюсь, это относится ко всем присутствующим.

— Могли бы и объяснить, — в тон заключённому проворчал Лестрейд.

— Считаю нужным выразить благодарность всем, содействовавшим задержанию мистера… — Майкрофт оставил вопросительную паузу.

— Эванса, — угрюмо подсказал обсуждаемый индивид.

— …мистера Эванса. — Майкрофт с неприятно исследовательским любопытством окинул задержанного взглядом. — Мистер Эванс — слишком ценная личность, чтобы вот так бездарно его терять.

— Я бы и без вас справился, — свирепо просипел «Эванс».

— Ну да, — легко согласился Майкрофт, — и сам себе хирург, и сам себе токсиколог, и сам себе патологоанатом. Могу представить. Инспектор, напомните: где вы в итоге его нашли?

— В заброшенном доме в промзоне, — нехотя буркнул Лестрейд. — Это имеет значение?

— Для мистера Эванса — имеет, — заверил Холмс-старший. — Мистеру Эвансу это освежит память.

Задержанный от этой ремарки скривился так талантливо, будто всю жизнь только этим и занимался. 

— У мистера Эванса только один вопрос, — мрачно прохрипел он, переводя свой тяжёлый взгляд с Майкрофта на остальных. — Я понимаю, что тут делает инспектор Лестрейд. Но что тут делают другие… гражданские лица?

Шерлок лениво фыркнул. А Джон внезапно начал понимать, почему его сосед по квартире когда-то давно назвал своего родного брата одним из самых опасных людей. То, как он заговорил с «Эвансом» дальше, было больше похоже на вырезанный из семейной версии эпизод из фильма про Джеймса Бонда.

— Видите ли, _мистер Эванс_ , — проговорил Майкрофт, склоняясь к задержанному и дружески опуская ему руку на плечо, — очень мало людей знают, что вы — _мистер Эванс_. Мало, но достаточно для того, чтобы провести параллели и опознать вас и под старой фамилией. Но при этом есть ещё несколько человек, которые работают над тем, чтобы вас звали… напомните, инспектор — как?

— Стивен Тейлор Стайлз, — как заученную мантру, пробубнил Лестрейд.

— И в ваших интересах, чтобы все ваши предыдущие имена и фамилии забыли и перестали ассоциировать с вашим лицом, — вкрадчиво продолжал говорить Майкрофт. — Вы же согласны, что это в ваших интересах?..

— Это в _ваших_ интересах, — буркнул «мистер Эванс». — Потому что вы хотите меня использовать.

— Мы и так будем вас использовать, — спокойно, почти ласково проговорил Майкрофт в лицо задержанному. — Только в случае, если вы будете до конца понимать ситуацию и будете действовать по предложенной схеме, вас не придётся запирать в бункер. Или сдавать вашему нынешнему правительству; оно, я так полагаю, уже достаточно радо вам в качестве мёртвого героя, а вот живому оно так радо не будет…

— Давайте короче, — глухо попросил «мистер Эванс». — Почему тут эти двое?

— Потому что _эти двое_ вас и вычислили. — Майкрофт почти мурлыкал. — И я должен вас предупредить, что все присутствующие здесь знают, что вы такое, профессор — и в случае чего они могут вас найти снова, как нашли в прошлый раз. И найдут. Поверьте на слово, найдут легко. Я хочу, чтобы вы их запомнили в лицо так же хорошо, как они вас — и ни при каких условиях не пытались причинить им вред. Они — ваша гарантия на моё невмешательство. Вам понятен намёк?

«Мистер Эванс» очень выразительно посмотрел на Майкрофта. Природа не наделила Холмса-старшего такими же острыми чертами и чёрными глазами, какие были у задержанного, но его ответный взгляд был примерно настолько же неприятным.

— Вижу, мы сработаемся, — удовлетворённо кивнул Майкрофт. — Инспектор, снимите с профессора наручники.

«С профессора?» — одними губами спросил Джон, покосившись на Шерлока. Детектив поморщился и чуть покачал головой: здесь и сейчас он ничего объяснять не собирался. Задержанный (или завербованный?) тем временем потирал затёкшие запястья, то и дело бросая настороженные взгляды на элегантно шуршавшего какими-то бумагами Майкрофта.

— Подпишитесь здесь и здесь, — учтиво проговорил Холмс-старший, выкладывая перед задержанным несколько листов какого-то договора. — Доктор, Шерлок, вас я прошу засвидетельствовать…

— …регистрацию брака? — ядовито уточнил Шерлок, принимая из рук задержанного ручку и подвигая бумаги к себе.

— Собственную ответственность в случае разглашения конфиденциальной информации, — каким-то особенно пугающе добродушным тоном проворковал Майкрофт.

— А, — глянув в документ, протянул Шерлок. — Многое становится понятным. Я бы всё-таки голосовал за бункер.

— Прокляну, — без энтузиазма просипел «мистер Эванс».

— Майкрофт будет мстить, — с какой-то неуместной весёлостью напомнил Шерлок, передавая бумаги Джону и принимаясь набирать кому-то сообщение.

Доктор с подозрением пробежал глазами пункты договора. До слов «практикующий маг» он худо-бедно понимал, о чём шла речь, но на этой фразе посередине договора запнулся и был вынужден перечитать абзац внимательнее. «Практикующий маг» никуда не делся. Больше того, дальнейшие пункты бумаги гласили, что нижеподписавшиеся свидетели берут на себя обязательство неразглашения государственной тайны и ни при каких обстоятельствах не должны сообщать о том, что профессор С.Т. Снейп в настоящее время жив. Упомянутый профессор С.Т. Снейп обязался вести тихое существование под руководством М.С. Холмса (Джон почему-то очень удивился наличию у Майкрофта второго имени; со стилем общения старшего брата Шерлока ему всё время казалось, что «Майкрофт Холмс» — это техническая маркировка модели киборга) и именем С.Т. Стайлза. В пункты соглашения входило табу на использование любых методов телепортации и употребление Непростительных Заклинаний без санкции руководства.

— Я бы тоже голосовал за бункер, — вырвалось у Джона.

— Будьте добрее, вы же врач, — посоветовал Майкрофт таким тоном, что при виде такого добра у сил зла наверняка отвалились бы от ужаса все выступающие части.

— Я бы тоже голосовал за бункер, — выразительно глядя на Холмса-старшего, сипло сообщил новоиспечённый С.Т. Стайлз. — Причём запирающийся изнутри. Можете устроить?

— Могу устроить даже мягкие стены, — заверил Майкрофт, забирая у Джона договор. — А теперь, если позволите, обговорим детали личного дела мистера Стайлза, чтобы не расходиться в показаниях…

— У меня такое интересное личное дело?

— Оригинал был… оригинальнее, мистер Стайлз.

— Предпочту не читать ваше, мистер Холмс…

В кармане Джона завибрировал мобильник. Сообщение было от Шерлока и было очень лаконичным.  
_Они нашли друг друга._  
Джон посмотрел на то, как с тщательно завуалированным интересом обменивались гадостями «практикующий маг» и Британское правительство, и не нашёл причин возражать.


	2. Те же и салют

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Миновало Рождество, вот-вот грянет бой курантов с тридцать первого на первое… но представителю Британского правительства даже в канун праздника есть, о чём провести дисциплинарную беседу с одним своим подчинённым.

— И что мы будем с этим делать, — без особенной вопросительной интонации в голосе проговорил Майкрофт Холмс, взирая через стол на подчинённого.

Подчинённый смотрел в ответ так, будто мог убить взглядом всё живое в радиусе морской мили.

— Вот уже год вы работаете под моим началом, мистер… Стайлз, — вздохнул Майкрофт, складывая руки на столе и подаваясь вперёд. В его исполнении жест выглядел вполне угрожающе. — И через год безукоризненной работы… _это._

— Если вы сейчас спросите, что я могу сказать в своё оправдание, вы сильно упадёте в моих глазах, — хрипло отозвался подчинённый.

Майкрофт задумчиво сцепил пальцы в замок. Человек, уже почти год отзывавший на «мистер Стивен Стайлз», будучи совершенно незаменимым кадром в аппарате Холмса, был совершенно невыносим, как личность. Со времени их первой встречи с Майкрофтом мистер Стайлз успел постричься, приобрести взамен готически немытым чёрным патлам благородную проседь, прибавить на казённом пайке с десяток фунтов и подлечить повреждённое горло. Но по каким-то личным причинам Стайлз исповедовал идею того, что даже самые добрые намерения надо подавать миру самым зловещим способом.

В целом, Майкрофт по большей части скорее поддерживал, чем осуждал этот принцип. Кроме того, мистеру Стайлзу симпатизировала ассистентка Майкрофта. Даже Шерлок как-то обронил в его сторону эпитет «ненормальный», что в устах Холмса-младшего было комплиментом. Инспектор Лестрейд периодически пытался исподтишка крестить «новобранца», чем, согласно наблюдениям Майкрофта, парадоксально льстил объекту экзорцизма. Добрый военный врач, Джон Уотсон, предпочитал при появлении на горизонте мистера Стайлза впадать в своеобразный транс и игнорировать подчинённого Майкрофта всеми доступными способами. Одним словом, новоиспечённый подчинённый Холмса-старшего поддерживал репутацию по-своему обаятельной, но однозначной мерзости, сконцентрированной в человеческой форме — так, не столько социопатия, сколько вошедшая в привычку мизантропия, ничего криминального.

Но ко всему прочему у мистера Стайлза были свои… тараканы. Порой даже в прямом смысле слова.

— Заметьте, Стивен, — с нажимом на вымышленное имя проговорил Майкрофт. — Я ведь, например, не ставлю вам в упрёк состояние выделенной вам лаборатории…

— Ваши «эксперты» ничего не понимают в вопросе моей компетенции, мистер Холмс, — буркнул Стайлз.

— Я это понимаю. И ценю ваш профессионализм достаточно высоко, чтобы не вмешиваться…

— И ваш брат постоянно пытается взять образцы для опытов.

— Этот момент у меня на контроле…

— Оставьте. Меня обуревает приятная ностальгия, когда я обнаруживаю в лаборатории следы проникновения… — По лицу Стайлза пробежала тень выражения, которая на нормальном человеке была бы улыбкой. — Кстати, мистер Холмс — разрешите личный вопрос?

— Отчего же нет.

— Вы чисто случайно не любите старомодных сладостей? Засахаренных лимонных долек, например?

— Я на диете, — помрачнел Майкрофт.

— Просто предположил. Все время ловлю себя на мысли о том, что вы сейчас начнёте ухмыляться в бороду. Юмор мёртвого героя, не обижайтесь.

— К чему тут обиды, Стивен… Хотя, вы вовремя вспомнили про ваш юмор. Именно о нём я и хотел поговорить.

Стайлз выразительно поправил воротник глухой чёрной водолазки. Холмс хорошо помнил, сколько «новобранец» ходил в бинтах, и не осуждал выбор одежды.

— Собственно, я об одном конкретном случае. — Майкрофт со вздохом открыл лежавшую перед ним папку и печально взглянул на её содержимое. — Вы в курсе, что я многое могу понять… в частности, я скорее даже «за» на случай, если вы решите превратить Шерлока в пони, например, — а вы знаете моё отношение к брату.

— Из него вышел бы сомнительный пони, — явно машинально заметил Стайлз. И быстро добавил: — Чисто гипотетически.

— Бросьте, профессор, — поморщился Холмс, — я сказал это к тому, что смею тешить себя надеждой, что вы по сути своей не способны на бессмысленное членовредительство и насилие над личностью.

— Если вы намекаете на _осмысленное_ насилие над личностью, напоминаю, что происшествие с инспектором Лестрейдом было незапланированной случайностью, — угрюмо вставил Стайлз. — И я тогда _извинился._

Майкрофт вздохнул.

— Я думаю, он уже вас простил, профессор. В конце концов, он превратился в человека всего через четыре часа. И даже не успел никого загрызть. Но я сейчас не о том… Вам ведь знакома фамилия «Поттер», профессор?..

К чести обозначенного профессора, его выражению лица в тот момент могли бы позавидовать многие индейские вожди. Собеседник Майкрофта медленно моргнул и вежливо отчеканил:

— Это распространённая фамилия. Какого Поттера вы имеете в виду?

Майкрофт укоризненно посмотрел на подчинённого поверх папки.

— Профессор, — медленно и негромко проговорил он, — вы отлично знаете, что мистер Гарри Джеймс Поттер — своего рода национальное достояние. В кругах, в которых вы ранее вращались, с юноши сейчас сдувают пылинки. Заботятся, так сказать, о его благосостоянии. Физическом и психическом. Однако, согласно поступившим мне от ваших бывших коллег данным…

— Знаете, — мрачно перебил профессор, — меня ещё неоднократно тянуло начать называть вас «мой Лорд», мистер Холмс. Вы можете прекратить нагнетать саспенс и сказать кратко, в чём претензии?

Холмс задумчиво переложил один из листов в папке. Потёр висок. И поднял на собеседника совершенно пустой взгляд.

— Поступили данные, — с ленивой медлительностью проговорил Майкрофт, закрывая папку, — что некий мистер Гарри Джеймс Поттер под Рождество имел сомнительное удовольствие видеть довольно неприятный призрак. Юноше в окно третьего этажа заглянул умерший в его присутствии герой гражданской войны и пророчествовал, что, если мистер Поттер не одумается называть своего первенца в честь обозначенного выше героя, дитя будут зверски дразнить в школе, а сам герой будет крутиться в гробу так, что будет слышно в радиусе десятка миль. Напоследок призрак пообещал снять триста баллов с Гриффиндора, демонически расхохотался и развеялся. Мистер Поттер после этого уже пятый день пьёт успокоительное и настаивает на спиритическом сеансе. Врачи отговаривают его от такого стресса под новый год, но пока в этом вопросе не слишком преуспели.

— Изумительно, — желчно резюмировал Стайлз.

— Вы очень метко подбираете термины, — кивнул Майкрофт. — _Изумительно._ Кстати, называть первенца именно так, как он выразился в последнем интервью, юноша не передумал.

— У Поттера никогда не было фантазии, — скривился Стайлз. — И ему решительно не жалко своего гипотетического отпрыска…

Майкрофт так посмотрел на собеседника, будто вдруг остро пожалел, что призрак героя гражданской войны не являлся с воспитательной беседой к отцу семейства Холмсов.

— Я где-то читал, что ум передаётся через поколение, и теперь вижу этому прямое подтверждение, — продолжал ненавязчиво исходить ядом Стайлз. — Поттер явно не блещет интеллектом матери. Остаётся надеяться, что в их семейке родится девочка, и имечко не станет проклятием для невинного дитя. Хотя, если мальчишка упрётся… — Профессора ощутимо передёрнуло.

— Знаете, я ведь всякого от вас ожидал, — задумчиво протянул Холмс. — Но чтобы заглядывать национальному достоянию в окна…

Стайлз сердито скрестил руки на груди и поджал губы. Холмс облокотился о стол, подперев ладонью щёку, и тихо, почти укоризненно произнёс:

— Северус, это ребячество.

Профессор вздохнул.

— Майкрофт, это Рождество, — устало сказал он. — Спасибо за премиальные и лишний выходной, но, знаете — иногда человеку просто нужно… ощущение праздника, что ли.

— «Триста баллов с Гриффиндора» — это залог ощущения праздника? — поднял брови Холмс.

— Ещё какой, — с чувством подтвердил профессор.

Холмс молчал с минуту. А потом резко встал, небрежно смахивая папку в ящик стола, и проговорил:

— Идёмте, профессор. Антея заказала столик в кафе в центре и уже ждёт там. Если поторопимся, как раз увидим салют.

— Салю… — начал ошеломлённо повторять Стайлз. — Майкрофт, к чему это?

— Скажем так, профессор, — усмехнулся Холмс, сверяясь с карманными часами, — зная, как вы создаёте себе ощущение праздника на Рождество, Новый Год в вашем случае я лучше… проконтролирую лично.


	3. Закрытая информация

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Персонажи минимум пяти фандомов встречают новый год. Тихо. В засекреченном режиме.

Мало кто имеет допуск к такой информации, но каждый Новый год агент Филип Киндред Коулсон запирается в своём звуконепроницаемом отсеке «хеликерриера», включает на повторе русскую песню про бухгалтера на общей частоте переговоров, так, чтобы это завывание фоном никто не мог отключить, а источник трансляции было нереально отследить, и устраивает для себя настоящий праздничный разврат.  
Он спит.  
Целых восемь часов, если повезёт.  
Он единственный, у кого утром нет похмелья, и это только способствует укреплению здоровой ненависти в рядах личного состава. Коулсон считает, что общее чувство сплачивает коллектив, и только молча улыбается, заглядывая в красные глаза коллег. Коулсон считает, что его долг перед человечеством состоит именно том, чтобы «Щит» объединяла общая цель. Директор Фьюри никогда не стремится к знанию о том, как именно Филу удаётся поддерживать сплочённость рядов, но песню про бухгалтера уже давно закачал в плеер и выработал к ней иммунитет.

Мало кто из ныне живущих может это подтвердить, но каждый Новый год бывший профессор и директор школы чародейства и волшебства Хогвартс, а ныне — агент спецслужб под прикрытием, Северус Тобиас Снейп аккуратно развешивает на балконе своей квартиры страшенный балахон на просушку. Такие балахоны, скрывающие очертания тела и лиц, выдают на своих собраниях Клубы Анонимных Официально Мёртвых Героев. Снейпа не волнуют погодные условия, так что балахон в новогоднюю ночь сохнет на его балконе даже в лютый снегопад.  
Снейпа волнует общее впечатление.  
Начальство уже не раз говорило, что Снейп путает Новый год с Хэллоуином. Это не так. Просто Снейп слишком хорошо знает, какое впечатление может произвести полощущийся по ветру в ночи балахон действительного члена Клуба Анонимных ОМГ.  
В новогоднюю ночь он хочет побыть один, посмотреть телевизор и поржать над гороскопом. И, пока под его окном ветер треплет зловещий чёрный саван, есть какая-никакая, а гарантия того, что к нему не сунутся с пожеланиями счастья и большой любви. В конце концов, Снейп и так в жизни натерпелся.

Мало у кого есть шпионы, способные подтвердить эти данные, но каждый Новый год Майкрофт «М» Холмс отпускает домой ассистентку, целует на ночь в щёку свою суровую матушку (у которой свои игры в солдатиков с кодом «два нуля», так что ей тоже есть, чем заняться), и поднимается наверх, в свою детскую комнату. Там он достаёт из-за притолоки кипу листов, испещрённых его аккуратным мелким почерком.  
Это планы мирового господства, которые маленький Майкрофт написал ещё в детстве.  
Со временем к ним прибавились планы мирового господства, которые Майкрофт написал в колледже, между лекциями. В университете, на обороте страничек с результатами тестов. На первых собраниях палаты лордов. Майкрофт аккуратно рассматривает каждый из них, чтобы убедиться в том, что они не сбылись. На перечитывание уходит несколько часов, и иногда Майкрофт добавляет или изымает листок-другой из этой коллекции. Он забирает те планы, которые кажутся ему недостаточно глобальными; они могут пригодиться в работе, но не дадут ему завоевать мир. Он оставляет листы с придуманными новыми планами. И каждый год он с облегчением и искренней радостью убеждается, что он всё ещё не правит миром.  
Не дай Бог.  
Майкрофт слишком хорошо себя знает, чтобы давать сбыться всем собственным планам.  
Проблема в том, что у его мамы явно за половицей есть похожая кипа листов.

Мало кто знает наверняка, но многие догадываются, что каждый Новый год город Портленд, затаив дыхание, ждёт очередной подлянки от бытия. Портленд, судя по примерам массы альтернативных вселенных, вообще то ещё местечно. По улицам шляются вампиры, ведьмы, принцы крови, Гриммы без намордников и прочие таинственные личности. По квартирам сидят загадочные альтистки и играют суровое пиццикато из Брамса, поминутно косясь за окно. По дороге нет-нет, да проедет чёрная «импала» какого-нибудь охотника на нечисть или красный «мустанг» какого-нибудь Всадника Апокалипсиса. Вообще, городу Портленду даже иногда бывает интересно, почему не в нём в своё время начали снимать «Секретные материалы».  
И каждый Новый год Портленд, переждав опасные часы, облегчённо засыпает с мыслью: слава Богу, я не Твин Пикс.  
И не Сайлент Хилл.  
И не Токио.  
Боже упаси.

Мало кто вообще задумывался над этим, но каждый Новый год в одном из лондонских кварталов, в одной из квартир комплекса Уайтхэвен, невысокий лысоватый человек включает старую радиолу, наливает себе сладкого ликёра в старомодный хрустальный бокал и слушает, какие новые глупости придумало человечество. Ему всегда есть, чем занять серые клетки своего мозга. Ему, в общем-то, даже не слишком нужно посещать ежемесячные собрания КА ОМГ, хотя там тоже попадаются интересные личности.  
Ему просто всё ещё интересны люди.  
И его несколько ошеломляет тот факт, что людям всё ещё может быть интересен он — хотя, с его самооценкой он скорее должен был бы гордиться этим фактом. Он слушает новости, с усмешкой перечитывает старые некрологи, с сожалением бреется начисто, чтобы не выдавать себя особыми приметами. А потом он идёт гулять — без лишней спешки. Так, чтобы можно было присесть в парке на скамейке, посмотреть на салют, почитать с планшетника сводки происшествий. И заключить самому с собой пари: будут ли в этом году убийства, скрытые за грохотом залпов фейрверка.  
С тем, что этот джентльмен официально умер около полувека назад в возрасте где-то ста двадцати лет, ему решительно нет нужды как-то обосновывать своё существование. Он по-кошачьи щурит глаза и лишь усилием воли удерживается от того, чтобы лихо подкрутить несуществующие усы, когда видит в сводках происшествий действительно интересное дело.  
Ему тоже нужен праздник.


	4. Консультант

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Официально мёртвые волшебники — это не самый интересный тип официально мёртвых героев, с которыми по долгу службы и просьбам Майкрофта Холмса приходится общаться Грегори Лестрейду…

Третий терминал аэропорта Хитроу в тот вечер не был так уж полон людей, но инспектору лондонской полиции Лестрейду всё равно было немного не по себе. Всякий раз, когда ему приходилось выполнять какой-нибудь изящно завуалированный под вежливую просьбу приказ мистера Майкрофта Холмса, инспектор подспудно ощущал себя террористом-смертником. Просьбы мистера Холмса были более или менее выполнимы, но неприятно разнообразны. На заре их с инспектором общения всё было относительно невинно: Холмс просил о предоставлении допуска к документам по следствию, об обысках на квартире своего младшего брата, о разрешении на прослушку в одном из кабинетов. Дальше было только хуже. На совести Холмса-старшего и его солидных рычагов влияния было несколько громких, но всё-таки замятых инспектором дел, под сотню бесследно пропавших улик, одна временно организованная прямо на территории полицейского управления пыточная комната и даже лично провёрнутое Лестрейдом дерзкое похищение артиста разговорного жанра прямо со сцены. Последнее Холмс просил организовать не за тем, чтобы взять у знаменитости автограф: похищенный оказался его агентом, что до сих пор с трудом укладывалось в голове у инспектора. 

Одним словом, Лестрейду не бывало скучно от поручений Майкрофта Холмса.

Однако ничто из вышеперечисленного не было таким уж травмирующим психику в сравнении с тем, что полицейскому в конечном итоге приходилось регулярно лично общаться и с обоими братьями Холмс, и, что особенно печалило, с агентурой Майкрофта. Артист разговорного жанра был только первой ласточкой. За последние несколько лет Лестрейд успел поработать и с практикующим таксидермистом с четырьмя высшими техническими образованиями, и со снайпершей, державшей свою кофейню, и с ведущим специалистом подпольной клиники пластической хирургии. Майкрофт Холмс ценил в людях уникальность, так что не было ничего удивительного в том, что в его круг входили самые странные личности. Его пресс-секретарь меняла имена, как перчатки, и могла договориться даже с каменным изваянием. Его глава службы криптоанализа носил туфли на высоком каблуке и был виртуозным мастером татуировки. Продолжать можно было бесконечно.

Лестрейд не был точно уверен в том, было ли его наличие в «личном списке» Майкрофта Холмса вещью пугающей или тешащей его самолюбие. Он просто по-своему уважал непостижимый в своей сложности разум Холмса — настолько, что не жаловался на судьбу в этот конкретный вечер, переминаясь с ноги на ногу в третьем терминале Хитроу. Компанию инспектору составлял Стивен Стайлз, тощий седеющий брюнет с таким выражением лица, что с него впору было рисовать иллюстрацию для раздела «мизантропия» в википедии. Стайлз по старой памяти автоматически отзывался на «профессора» и всем своим существом выражал презрение к текущей версии реальности. После того, как «профессор» пару часов назад, красочно препираясь с начальством, в письменной форме пообещал Холмсу не колдовать в людных местах, Лестрейд испытывал к своему спутнику смешанное чувство уважения и тихого ужаса.

Согласно инструкции условно-безымянного пресс-секретаря мистера Холмса (в тот день девушка отзывалась на «Анаис»), «профессор» Стайлз и инспектор Лестрейд ожидали бостонского рейса с «грузом двести» на борту. Лестрейд уже слишком хорошо знал Майкрофта Холмса, чтобы уточнять, на кой ляд живому олицетворению Британского правительства понадобился чей-то труп, и теперь только с опаской косился на Стайлза. С теми замашками, что из года в год демонстрировал «профессор», он мог оказаться некромантом в самом неприятно прямом смысле этого слова.

Рейс прибыл без опоздания, и Стайлз с Лестрейдом молча двинулись принимать груз. «Профессионал», — устало подумал инспектор, продолжая коситься на не проронившего за весь вечер ни слова «профессора» с растущим уважением. 

Того, что Стайлз в тот момент думал примерно то же самое про не лезшего с попытками поддержать разговор Лестрейда, инспектор не мог знать при всём желании.

Оцинкованный контейнер с «грузом двести» гулко лязгнул об пол ангара, в который инспектор с «профессором» добрались часом позже, следуя лаконичным указаниям Анаис.

— Тяжелый, зараза, — пробурчал Лестрейд, отступая от гроба.

— Вскрываем, — сверившись с инструкцией, которую Анаис продолжала досылать по частям на их мобильные, отозвался Стайлз.

Лестрейд чуть было не пошутил про то, что стоило бы нарисовать вокруг контейнера пентаграмму: постная мина на землистой физиономии Стайлза была достаточно весомым поводом не глумиться на подобные темы. Морально приготовившись не удивляться ни мумии Ленина, ни чучелу штандартенфюрера СС и на всякий случай не дыша полной грудью, Лестрейд полез в машину Стайлза за автогеном. Инспектору ещё ни разу не приходилось распаивать цинковый гроб, и процедура ему заранее не нравилась…

— Стоп, — внезапно подал голос «профессор», садясь рядом с контейнером на корточки и наклоняясь так низко, что чуть не чиркал носом по поверхности гроба.

— Что такое?

— Он не запаян.

«Точно — чучело», — с усталой обречённостью подумал Лестрейд, глядя, как Стайлз поддевает пальцами крепления на крышке гроба. — «Или Дракула. Или запчасти для Франкенштейна. Ничему не удивлюсь, ни-че-му, ни-че… О, чёрт».

Стайлз, откинув крышку гроба, молча моргал на его содержимое. «Содержимое» в лице прочно привязанного ремнями к стенкам гроба человека с полной самоотдачей спало и, вероятно, видело сны. Часть его лица закрывала кислородная маска, так что Лестрейд не брался навскидку точно определить возраст и особые приметы. «Груз двести» был вопиюще жив, аккуратно одет в безукоризненный деловой костюм и, судя по залысинам и сеточке морщин в уголках глаз, разменял как минимум четыре десятка лет жизни, не гнушаясь улыбок.

— Теперь понятно, почему его взяли на чартерный рейс, — ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, ровным голосом резюмировал Лестрейд.

— Он бы замёрз в грузовом отсеке, — буркнул Стайлз. — Не в ручной клади же его везли.

Лестрейд попытался воскресить в памяти познания о температуре в грузовых отсеках трансатлантических рейсов, но на ум шли исключительно идиотские ассоциации с неправдоподобной фантастикой про Остина Пауэрса и криогенные камеры. От этих крайне непродуктивных размышлений его отвлек сигнал о поступившем сообщении.

«Отсоедините крепления и отключите подачу кислорода. А».

— А он не сдохнет?.. — себе под нос пробормотал инспектор.

— Если в ручной клади не сдох — и это переживёт, — мрачным голосом успокоил его Стайлз. — Можем отключить пока только кислород, пусть познает восторг возвращения в сознание в гробу и ремнях.

Лестрейд с сильным запозданием понял, что «профессор» просто так шутил.  
Во всяком случае, инспектор очень надеялся на то, что Стайлз судил о восторге подобного толка не по собственному опыту.

— Можно вколоть адреналин, — задумчиво сказал инспектор получасом позже, сидя на каком-то ящике и подперев щёку рукой.

— Инструкций не поступало, — отозвался Стайлз.

— Если он не очнётся к полуночи, я разрисую его благостную физиономию зубной пастой.

— Могу предложить йод. — Стайлз безотчётно потёр старый шрам на шее и добавил: — Он не в анабиозе, нет следов инъекций, нет симптомов комы. Он просто… — «Профессор» на секунду замолк, подбирая термин. — …дрыхнет.

— Рейс был из Бостона, — моргнул инспектор, подсчитывая время полёта. — Нормальный человек бы уже был в сознании!

— Я просто редко высыпаюсь.

Инспектор с удовлетворением отметил то, что от этой реплики подскочил даже Стайлз. Голос у «груза двести» был мягкий, негромкий, немного осипший и очень вежливый.

— Это Лондон? — медленно моргая в потолок всепрощающе спокойными глазами, спросил пассажир оцинкованного контейнера. Глаза были серо-голубые, как металлическая обшивка гроба.

— Можно и так сказать, — моргая в ответ, проговорил Лестрейд.

— Это хорошо, — искренне сказал «груз двести», осторожно разминая затёкшие руки. И, помолчав, добавил: — У меня назначена встреча с мистером Холмсом по прибытии.

В голове Лестрейда, отпихивая друг друга, боролись два вопроса. Во-первых, инспектору жгуче хотелось узнать, в ручной клади ли везли контейнер, а, если нет, как этот человек вообще пережил трансатлантический перелёт. А, во-вторых, его мучило любопытство касательно того, был ли этот внушавший доверие тип со спокойной улыбкой очередным завербованным «внешатником» Майкрофта Холмса. Видимо, это душевное метание так ясно отражалось на лице инспектора, что «груз двести», осторожно сев в гробу, усмехнулся и пояснил:

— Мистер Холмс попросил меня о личной консультации — в некотором роде, в рамках обмена опытом. Я не работаю на него, господа. Всего лишь… услуга за услугу.

— Почему в гробу?! — не выдержал Лестрейд.

— Поддерживаю образ, — не моргнув глазом, ответил «груз двести». — Я официально мёртв.

Стайлз закивал с изрядно пугающим инспектора пониманием.

— Агент Филип Коулсон, — сказал официальный покойник, пожимая руку Стайлзу. — Шестая интервенционная тактико-оперативная логистическая служба.

— С… — «Профессор» запнулся, отвечая на рукопожатие. — …С-стивен Стайлз. Частный консультант.

— Наслышан, — учтиво кивнул Коулсон, без зазрения совести используя рукопожатие, как опору для того, чтобы выбраться из контейнера. — Не от информаторов, профессор, расслабьтесь, исключительно от мистера Холмса лично… А вы, должно быть, Грегори Лестрейд?..

Инспектор в текущий момент времени отчаянно сожалел о том, что его наименование должности нельзя растянуть на целую строчку. «Шестая интервенционная тактико-оперативная логистическая служба», чем бы эта хрень ни была, звучала внушительно.

— Я так понимаю, смысла расспрашивать, зачем вы в наших краях, нет, — полувопросительно пробормотал Лестрейд.

— Я хорошо разбираюсь в официально мёртвых людях, — тепло улыбнулся ему Коулсон. Один чёрт знал, каким образом это у него вышло угрожающе. — Изнутри, так сказать. Видимо, мистер Холмс счёл меня достаточно компетентным, чтобы я мог послужить консультантом по этому вопросу.

— А-а, — решительно ничего не поняв, кивнул Лестрейд.

Коулсон напоследок ещё раз улыбнулся этим своим всепрощающим манером, поправил запонки на рукавах рубашки и вежливо попросил забрать гроб с собой. Инспектор и «профессор» переглянулись и решили не возражать; в конце концов, никаких особых инструкций на этот счёт ни от Анаис, ни от Холмса лично не поступало.

Инспектор вспомнил историю с «грузом двести» только через два года, когда выходил из бара после довольно-таки грустной встречи с одичавшим без работы Андерсоном. Патологоанатом вне профессии выглядел помесью городского сумасшедшего с закоренелым программистом, воспитанным подслеповатой бабушкой — во всяком случае, замурзанный свитер и дремучая борода вопияли именно об этом. Холмс-старший на тот момент почти что не давал указаний, а Холмс-младший уже был мёртв и похоронен, так что жизнь Лестрейда было практически нечем разнообразить. Периодически посиделки со Стайлзом, стабильно злившимся на окружающий мир и выписавшим себе только усиливавшие суровость взгляда очки, инспектор не считал за экстремальные виды досуга. Стайлз всякий раз хмурился, заказывал малоизученные блюда меню и сухо сообщал о стабильно плохом расположении духа начальства — и Лестрейд уже начинал к этому адаптироваться.

Встреча с Андерсоном на этом фоне… выделялась.

Дело было даже не в том, что заросший патологоанатом однозначно бредил. Дело было в том, что в течение всей пинты пива, которую Лестрейд планомерно приканчивал, слушая выкладки бывшего коллеги на тему того, что Холмс-младший не был так уж мёртв, как всем казалось, инспектор сражался с собственной памятью. Он всё никак не мог ухватиться за то определённое воспоминание, которое каким-то образом перекликалось с темой их разговора. Откровенно говоря, он не особенно вслушивался в выкладки Андерсона: в конце концов, он был на похоронах Шерлока, и более веских доказательств, чем тело в гробу, ему не требовалось.

Тело в гробу.  
Ну конечно.

Лестрейд остановился на середине шага, когда заворачивал за угол бара. Знавал он одно такое… тело в гробу. Официально мёртвое, да-да, с крепким рукопожатием, всепрощающей улыбкой и опытом «изнутри, так сказать»…

Сидевший на скамейке в парке пожилой джентльмен неодобрительно посмотрел на бессмысленно таращившегося в пространство и чему-то улыбавшегося типа и перелистнул страницу в спортивной газете, возвращаясь к чтению.

На передовице газеты крупными буквами значилось:  
ИГРА СНОВА НАЧИНАЕТСЯ.


End file.
